34 GRADOS II parte
by truchita
Summary: PostOotP. Verano. Harry aún no ha llegado, hace calor y Shakespeare dijo que ligerezas como el aire son para el celoso fuertes confirmaciones, como un testimonio de las sagradas escrituras. UST, ANGST, NC17, RHr.


**

* * *

34 GRADOS (Segunda parte) **

**_Por Truchita__

* * *

_****Sábado. 29º C**

No sabe por qué lo ha recordado. Tal vez porque su túnica azul se mecía exactamente igual que las sábanas que ondean al viento colgadas en el tendal. Tal vez porque aquel día Ron maldecía entre dientes con una rabia de baja frecuencia que casi chisporreteaba a su alrededor, como ahora.

-Putos gnomos de mierda.

Cuando se enfada, Ron es un atentado a la educación y suelta diez juramentos por minuto. La ira le arde en la cara, convierte sus ojos en brasas.

Lo recuerda.

Recuerda el vacío en el estómago cuando oyó el cambio de su voz por primera vez.

_¡Confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!_

Recuerda la sombra de algo sólido, nuevo, distinto. En sus rasgos, en sus hombros.

_¡No me gusta que hayas ido con él!_

En algún lugar recóndito donde las emociones bullen y dejan de ser unos niños.

Ron está agachado, se pierde entre los matorrales, protesta, escupe hierba. Despide cierta energía, cierta furia intensa. Y Hermione le mira los brazos y se abandona a sus recuerdos, al vestíbulo de piedra, a unas manos ásperas que iban demasiado rápido.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Recuerda que susurró como si su garganta fuera de cristal, que se sintió diminuta, que se echó a temblar. Recuerda que estaba oscuro y que las pobladas cejas de Viktor le hicieron pensar en Ron y sus ojos mansos, y quiso que el pelirrojo más valiente de Gryffindor estuviera allí para que le estampara los nudillos en la cara a aquel bárbaro. Recuerda que no pasó nada, el alivio y las disculpas atropelladas.

Sólo fue un susto. Unos instantes de confusión, un breve ataque de pánico hasta que Krum se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, _he sido un bruto, eres muy pequeña, lo siento, lo siento mucho_. Pero cuando Hermione ve la flexión de los músculos bajo la camiseta, la tensión del cuello y la solidez de su espalda vuelve a sentir la boca seca y esa sensación de fragilidad momentánea y el miedo y _Ron, por favor, dónde estás_. Como la noche del baile. Como las pesadillas en la enfermería.

-¡Hermione!

Da un salto y una respiración entrecortada que le llena el pecho de aire caliente.

-¿Qué?

Mechones de fuego le ocultan la mirada entornada. Tiene la mandíbula prieta y la camiseta sudada y parece una torre descomunal que se alza sobre los arbustos. Tres patatas amorfas intentan zafarse de su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda trata de atrapar algo que corretea entre sus piernas y que no deja de chillar _¡déjame, déjame!_.

-¡No me estabas escuchando!

Parece ofendido. Parece enfadado. Parece estar a punto de estallar, como los tendones de sus brazos, y Hermione cree que va a asfixiarse en cualquier momento si no _deja de mirarlo de una vez, estúpida, te pareces a Parvati y Lavender_.

-Claro que sí- contesta con toda la tranquilidad de que es capaz.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y dónde está el cubo que te he pedido?

Nota el calor por toda la cara. Siente la burla insolente y la inexplicable cólera de Ron palpitando a través de la camiseta empapada que insinúa una fuerza que ella no tiene, en los hombros, en el pecho, en el abdomen. Esquiva sus ojos para buscar el cubo, grande y de hojalata. Lo coge con ambas manos y se lo acerca, dos, tres, cuatro pasos, intentando fingir que no pesa. Ron tira dentro a los gnomos que ha conseguido atrapar y cierra la tapa de golpe, amortiguando los chillidos y las patadas que dan las pequeñas criaturas desde el interior.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

Se inclina sobre el cubo, apoya el torso en la tapa ayudándose de los codos, y Hermione se pregunta cómo demonios es posible que aún así siga mirándola varios centímetros por encima, con la cara perlada de sudor y el pelo revuelto por la humedad, físico y magnético, hablando desde el fondo del estómago y cerca, _tan cerca_, que Hermione puede oler una extraña mezcla de jabón y tierra mojada.

_En el baile de Navidad. En lo que pasó en el Ministerio. En lo sola que me sentía cuando yo me despertaba en la enfermería y me daba cuenta de que tú seguías durmiendo. Pensaba en todas las veces que he necesitado que estuvieras conmigo._

-En lo mal que tratas a los pobres gnomos.

Durante un breve espacio de tiempo, Hermione ha podido ver algo parecido a la suspicacia en los ojos azules. Algo pulsante que se movía al ritmo de su corazón. Algo oscuro y adulto que tiene que ver con cosas que no entiende, con la desconfianza, con la pertenencia. Pero es sólo un instante, y en seguida Ron chasquea la lengua ante la respuesta y se aparta el flequillo de los ojos, que vuelven a ser transparentes y chispean cuando saca la punta de la lengua y usa un tono socarrón.

-¿Vas a crear una nueva asociación para los Pobres Gnomos Infravalorados por Magos que Creen que Son Todos unos Cabr…?

-¡Ronald!

Se ríe. El maldito cretino se ríe y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el pelo y coge el cubo sin esfuerzo, y Hermione se dice que es una tonta porque _francamente, sigue siendo un inmaduro y sólo es Ron, Merlín_. Ron, que parece crecer por momentos y que a veces la inquieta con ese timbre cavernoso y esa intensidad latente, y que sigue riéndose de ella mientras camina, Hermione y sus causas perdidas.

**Lunes. 32º C**

El insomnio es como una broma pesada. Se alía con el tiempo y lo saca de quicio, le hace dar vueltas en la cama maldiciendo la viscosidad de las sábanas y la lentitud agónica con que transcurren los minutos. Aún no hace media hora desde que miró el reloj por última vez pero él juraría que han pasado varias eternidades juntas. El bochorno es una manta densa y húmeda que lo envuelve y le roba el oxígeno, y Ron está en calzoncillos, mirando el techo con los ojos como platos y un cansancio de siglos que no parece ser suficiente para quedarse dormido.

_Maldito calor._

Se pone el pantalón del pijama sin molestarse en buscar ninguna prenda más y baja descalzo las escaleras, tratando de amortiguar sus pasos para que no cruja la madera. El primer trago de agua le hiela la garganta con una sensación que resulta agradable y dolorosa al mismo tiempo. Se apoya en la mesa de la cocina y encuentra su propio reflejo en la ventana por la que la luz de la luna entra en segmentos de nácar, un chico alto con el pelo largo por pura pereza, rozándole la barbilla, los ojos ocultos tras un flequillo sudado que se aparta con la mano. Y ve otra cosa, algo que está más allá del cristal, como una bolita en la penumbra del exterior. No tarda en salir al porche y pararse indeciso junto al marco de la puerta, con el corazón golpeando su pecho igual que un tambor.

Hermione.

Sentada en el primer escalón, de espaldas a él y con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Da un leve respingo y sus cejas, largas y finas, se arrugan con disgusto cuando lo mira.

-Circe bendita, Ron, casi me matas del susto.

No se disculpa. Dos zancadas y se sienta a su lado sin preguntar, dejando espacio suficiente para que el autobús noctámbulo aparque entre ambos. Ella pestañea con curiosidad y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para que su respiración no se convierta en una especie de jadeo errático cuando la vez descalza, con las piernas desnudas y, _joder_, su camiseta de los Cannons. Supone que su cara es bastante elocuente, porque Hermione parece repentinamente fascinada por los dedos de sus diminutos pies. Su voz, sin embargo suena tan clara y firme como si estuviese enunciando las responsabilidades de un prefecto.

-Me estaba asfixiando con el pijama- se justifica.

A Ron le parece razonable. Pero no entiende por qué no se ha puesto cualquiera de sus camisetas -_porque no son lo suficientemente grandes_- o un camisón -_porque no tiene_- o por qué no se quitó los pantalones -_porque seguiría teniendo calor con la camisa_-.

Es razonable.

Y es distinto.

Todo. Ellos, ahí, de madrugada, simétricos en su semidesnudez. Las rodillas de Hermione parecen tibias cuando le roza el muslo durante un segundo y Ron tiene ganas de deshacer esas trenzas y pederse para siempre en sus rizos castaños. No piensa en otra cosa desde hace casi una semana.

-Hace calor- dice él.

-Exactamente 32 grados.

No le da tiempo a terminar de preguntar de qué demonios está hablando porque enseguida ve algo del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, rectangular y metálico, con un tubo de vidrio que brilla bajo la luna.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un termómetro.

No sabe qué decir. Ron lo coge con cierto descreimiento y lo examina, un par de vueltas, un par de golpecitos con el dedo. Se imaginaba algo más… más… no sabe qué se imaginaba, pero desde luego no era _eso_.

Suelta una carcajada.

-¿Cómo puede medir esta baratija la temperatura?

Hermione tiene la piel mate bajo la luz blanca, pero Ron sabe que se ha puesto colorada de pura rabia.

-No es ninguna baratija- espeta ella con petulancia, y le quita el _timómetro_ con fastidio mientras señala algo que hay dentro del tubo -. Esto de aquí es mercurio, es lo que sirve para marcar la temperatura en una escala prototípica.

Está sorprendido.

-¿Hay hechizos para hacer eso?

Y no sabe por qué Hermione siempre se ríe cuando menos se lo espera, explota en ese sonido musical y chispeante que lo avergüenza y le hace sentirse un poco más tonto que de costumbre y que también, sin saber por qué, le calienta el pecho y el estómago.

-Esto no es magia, Ron. Es termodinámica.

Merlín, esa palabra suena tan espantosamente mal que tiene ganas de memorizarla para insultar a Malfoy.

-Los muggles estáis chiflados.

Ella hace girar los ojos y chasquea la lengua con impaciencia.

-Escucha, es muy fácil. El calor, en realidad, es una transferencia de energía que se debe a la diferencia de temperatura. Imagina que tenemos dos cuerpos, uno caliente y otro frío. Si los ponemos en contacto, el cuerpo caliente le suministrará energía al frío en forma de calor hasta que ambos tienen la misma temperatura. Uno pierde calor y el otro lo gana, y eso hace que cambien de tamaño o de longitud. Por eso el mercurio se dilata y sube por el tubo, y si miras las rayitas que hay dibujadas al lado verás que ahora está marcando 32 grados.

No ha entendido ni una palabra. No puede imaginarse algo frío en este momento ni sabe cómo pueden transmitirse energía dos cuerpos porque ahora está sobrepasado por la sensación de los suyos rozándose en el primer escalón del porche, hombros y piernas que se tocan, traspasan la tela y funden el paisaje nocturno, lo envuelven y lo derrumban, licuándose a su alrededor, concentrándose en un único sitio que empieza a ser pulsante, incómodo y rígido.

La voz vibra y se rompe, le sale ronca.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Los ojos achocolatados parecen dudar un instante. Ron tiene la boca seca y no sabe de dónde viene la necesidad enfermiza de sentirla más cerca y meterle la lengua entre los labios mientras averigua qué lleva debajo de su camiseta.

-Que hace calor.

Incómoda y torpe, cortante como la densidad caliente que los aplasta de madrugada. Quiere cogerla de la cintura y arrastrarla hasta su regazo pero Hermione se levanta y oye sus pequeños pasos desnudos detrás de él.

-Hasta mañana, Ron.

No sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiere pero sabe que no podrá dormir hasta conseguirlo. Besarla. Tocarla. O simplemente volver a oír su respiración desde la cama.

**Martes. 31º C**

Maldito pelirrojo irresponsable. Es media tarde, hay mil cosas que hacer y él se ha empeñado en darse un baño dejando los deberes de Transformaciones sin terminar y la cocina hecha un desastre.

_-Tu madre nos pidió que laváramos los platos, Ron. _

-No creo que vayan a escaparse.

No, pero la señora Weasley está agobiadísima con la colada y Hermione sabe que no va a sentarle muy bien encontrarse la vajilla amontonada y todavía sucia. Por eso ha rechazado la invitación de Ron de ir a nadar. Es por eso, y no porque la idea de ver a Ron en bañador sea como tener la sección de pirotecnia de Zonkos en el estómago. De eso hace casi una hora y Hermione acaba de guardar el último vaso en el armario, así que suspira y coge la carta dispuesta a ir a buscarlo.

El césped cruje bajo sus sandalias y el sol luce con tanta fuerza delante de ella que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos mientras desciende ladera abajo. La verdad es que no es mala idea eso de ignorar el peso de la tela sobre su piel, desembarazarse de la ropa y zambullirse en el agua, pero cuando ve la figura que va ganando forma a medida que sale del lago Hermione se conforma con ser capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Inmenso, con el sol a su espalda y el pelo empapado y más oscuro de lo habitual, Ron se agacha para coger su toalla y cada uno de sus músculos reacciona en cadena, tensándose y flexionándose, abultándose en lugares estratégicos que le incendian cara y le deshacen las rodillas. Hace un esfuerzo por no seguir el trayecto del vello dorado que nace bajo el ombligo, serpentea por el vientre y se pierde más allá del bañador azul marino. Se obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, dos navajazos de un azul eléctrico que se clavan en ella con burla primero y resentimiento después.

-¿Qué tal estaba el agua del fregadero?

El cambio es brutal, parece molesto, a punto de explotar, y Hermione trata de fingir una paciencia que no tiene, no puede tenerla con Ron empapado de pies a cabeza a dos metros de ella.

-Si me hubieses ayudado, no habría tardado tanto.

-Si hubieses venido conmigo, te hubiese ayudado después de bañarnos- replica él.

Prefiere no saber por qué nota el calor irradiando desde su nuca cuando oye esa voz que siempre parece dos octavas más grave, ni por qué su sangre late con furia cuando Ron empieza a secarse el pelo sujetando la toalla con una sola mano, salpicándola en un brazo y haciendo que aquellos mechones demasiado largos queden disparados en todas direcciones, granates por la humedad y el contraluz. Miles de gotas brillas sobre su piel, que tiene más pecas de las que ha podido imaginar nunca, en los brazos gigantescos, en el pecho, en los músculos que desaparecen allí donde se afilan los huesos de la pelvis.

-¿No se cansa nunca?

¿Qué¿Quién¿De qué? Hermione pestañea, una, dos veces. La rabia contenida toma forma en la tensión de la mandíbula de Ron y el brillo airado de sus ojos. Ella supone que es el calor. Supone que es algo más y que no ha prestado atención.

-¿Disculpa?

-Once cartas en dos semanas¿no puede dejarte en paz?

Puede sentirlo, algo denso e intoxicante que parece brotarle del pecho desnudo y hace que se sienta extrañamente débil. Ron está confundiendo las cosas y Hermione quiere decírselo, pero el sol lo ilumina desde atrás y parece enorme, con su sombra cayendo amenazadoramente sobre ella.

-A mí no me escribes tan a menudo.

Es infantil. Es absurdo. Es intenso y asfixiante, y no resulta nuevo porque Ron se comporta así desde aquel dichoso baile de cuarto curso.

-Ron, esto es ridíc…

-¿Por qué te escribes con él?

Cerca. Tan cerca que si Hermione levantara la mano podría tocar la piel mojada y palpar sus brazos, averiguar si son tan fuertes como parecen, recorrer con un dedo la línea del esternón y la caída en picado de esa suave pelusilla dorada.

Se siente indefensa, paralizada. Y eso la irrita, porque sólo es Ron y la misma discusión de siempre, y está harta. Aburrida de luchar con un metro ochenta de impulsos, golosinas y quaffles que nunca se entera de nada, una y otra vez la misma historia, farfullar y reñir, gritar, olvidar. Acumular en un rincón sin nombre que pronto reventará por saturación.

-No empieces otra vez- lo mira, ahoga un suspiro que le quema la garganta. Algo le oprime el cráneo y el pecho y nota el calor deslizándose entre sus clavículas, _maldito bochorno del demonio_. Habla por lo bajo y se detesta a sí misma, porque en algún momento ha sido sorprendida por unas ganas de llorar condenadamente inoportunas a que no ve ningún sentido -. Ni siquiera sabes de qui…

-No me has contestado.

Ya es suficiente. No puede más. Está frustrada y rabiosa y Ron no la deja hablar, por eso salta como un resorte y explota, la cara roja, el ceño fruncido, la voz a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

-¡Sí lo es!

El grito envía escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo con violencia, le vibra en un lugar que no sabe dónde está y empieza a latir con fiereza. Ron parece más alto que de costumbre y emana algo extraño, primitivo, algo que la bloquea y altera el devenir del tiempo, detiene los planetas hasta llevarla a una discusión igualmente absurda e incierta, a un momento gemelo en que todo se dilata y parece tan increíblemente claro que da miedo.

_… niñerías… cansino… crece de una vez… _

-Lo que te molesta de verdad es que Víctor es lo suficientemente mayor como para participar en el torneo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Entonces qué demonios te pasa, Ron?

-¡Que no me gusta que hayas ido con él!

Despeinada, colorada de ira, como una Cenicienta sorprendida por la medianoche, Hermione habría querido preguntarle si sólo se refería a Durmstrang y Harry, a las condenadas pruebas y el secreto del huevo o si había algo más, algo que le hacía parecer distinto y territorial. Pero no dijo nada, porque tenían catorce años y no entendían lo que estaba pasando y _¡Si no te gusta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!_. Exactamente igual que ahora, casi dos años después, bajo un sol abrasador que hace que todo sea pegajoso e incómodo, que el sudor se mezcle con sus respiraciones agitadas y el olor a hierba húmeda, y con algo más intenso y más tangible que Hermione cree que viene directamente de un pelirrojo medio desnudo que la mira como si fuera suya y alguien se la hubiera quitado.

Habla a borbotones, sin pensar, desde el fondo de sí misma.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Ron?

Sus ojos se esconden tras el flequillo mojado, la evitan y dudan mientras los tendones se tensan, en sus hombros desnudos, en su cuello, en esas manos enormes.

-No.

Ronca, rugosa y oscura, un poco asustada, la voz la abofetea y Hermione se dice que el límite siempre ha sido demasiado flexible y que ya está bien de esperar a que Ron se decida a crecer de una vez. No sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para levantar la mano con que sujeta la carta y tendérsela a Ron con tal frialdad que el calor parece esfumarse de repente.

-Harry llega el sábado. Es lo que venía a decirte.

Y gira sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí antes de que la rabia pueda con ella y se derrumbe en sollozos que la golpean el pecho, impotente y débil, pequeña. Frustrada. Cree que notará algo tibio en la muñeca y que encajará en él como las piezas de un puzzle antes de que las bocas se junten, pero le parece fantasioso e irreal, _francamente, no seas tonta_.

Es Ron. El idiota insensible que siempre la hace llorar y nunca pide disculpas porque es un inmaduro.

Y ella está cansada de esperar.

**Viernes. 33º C**

Siempre ha creído que la peor tortura imaginable era un hechizo en latín nacido en las Artes Oscuras, pero ahora sabe que el creador de la maldición _Cruciatus_ no se ha enfrentado nunca al silencio acusador de Hermione. De lo contrario, los prisioneros de guerra serían maltratados por una sabelotodo que no le dirige la palabra desde hace dos días.

Ha metido la pata, sí. Esa cólera estúpida y repentina que lo posee por completo cuando piensa en Krum ha ido demasiado lejos. Harry escribía para avisar de su llegada y él no pensó, sólo reaccionó por pura inercia, dando por hecho que la carta venía de Bulgaria.

Se lo tiene merecido y lo sabe, pero es insoportable estar con ella en la misma habitación y ser testigo de la despreocupación con que lo ignora, indiferente ante su presencia, sorda, ciega y hostil. Los manuales de Pociones están desperdigados sobre la mesa de la cocina y escribe con parsimonia en un pergamino, aparentemente absorta en su tarea, las mejillas encendidas por el calor y el sol, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que le descubre el cuello, suave y espigado, tan tostado como el segmento de piel que enseña la camisa de cuadritos rojos y blancos. Uno, dos botones abiertos hasta el punto exacto en que la carne palpita bajo la tela.

_Mierda._

-Hace calor.

Lo dice para romper el hielo. Lo dice porque es la verdad y Ron no puede soportarlo, del mismo modo que no soporta el zumbido que el silencio le está provocando en los oídos. Su padre está en el Ministerio, Charlie sigue en Rumanía, Bill tiene horas extra en Gringotts, los gemelos han ido a hacer inventario en la tienda, Percy todavía es el hijo pródigo y Ginny y su madre han ido a Londres a mirar túnicas de gala. No hay nadie en La Madriguera salvo ellos, el ghoul y un montón de gnomos, y Ron empieza a sentirse desesperado.

-Parece que va a llover.

Vuelve a ser cierto. Fuera atardece. Negros nubarrones se van formando sobre Ottery St. Catchpole y a través de la ventana abierta se puede respirar el bochorno cargado de esa humedad dulzona y penetrante que siempre precede a las tormentas. El rasgueo de una pluma es la única respuesta que recibe y Ron se da por vencido.

-¿No piensas volver a hablarme nunca más?

Nada.

Un enorme montón de nada.

Hermione escribe sin levantar la cabeza siquiera, tres, cuatro palabras, moja la pluma en el tintero y vuelve a su pergamino sin inmutarse. Ron resopla y rodea la mesa hasta situarse a su lado, a menos de un metro de ella. Desde allí puede ver los putos pantalones cortos y las piernas, desnudas y cruzadas, _maldita sea_, pero se esfuerza en mirarla a la cara y hacer que su voz suene odiosa, porque está enfadado.

-¿Tratas así a _Vicky_ alguna vez o guardas todo ese mal humor sólo para mí?

Es un tremendo error. Lo sabe.

Siente que todo el oxígeno desaparece y que el silencio se espesa justo antes de que Hermione descargue toda su ira golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, haciendo un ruido seco y más fuerte de lo que espera.

-¡Ya basta!

Apenas pasan unos segundos desde que la ve ponerse en pie y dar un portazo hasta que se encuentra corriendo detrás de ella a través del jardín, rodeados de una oscuridad repentina y un vapor pastoso que parece cubrirlos como una segunda piel. Las nubes parecen caer sobre ellos como losas de plomo, lúgubres y asfixiantes, y el aire está cargado de humedad que se condensa y cosquillea los límites del mundo, a punto de romperse y desbordarse para siempre.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Un rayo resquebraja el cielo con una grieta fulgurante que abre la caja de los truenos. Cuando la alcanza, la coge de un brazo y no mide sus fuerzas. Sólo quiere que pare de una vez, que lo mire a los ojos, por eso la gira con demasiada rudeza y acaba empotrada en su pecho, la nariz sobre las costillas, la frente justo donde retumba su corazón y el trueno que estalla a continuación como un hechizo antiguo, de una época en que la magia salía de las manos y vapuleaba el cielo y la tierra con un poder tan grande que enfrentó a los hombres y se partió en dos, blanco y negro, bueno y malo.

Nota el calor de su cuerpo y el temblor cristalino de sus ojos color café. Aún no se han mirado cuando el techo del mundo se desmorona y la lluvia cae con insistencia, gélida, pesada, gruesos goterones que se filtran hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos, unen sus manos y los incita a correr hasta alcanzar el cobertizo, salpicándolos de barro. Cajas, baúles, polvo y trastos muggles por todas partes. El cobertizo está en penumbras y tiene una extraña luz sepia que viene del atardecer interrumpido por la tormenta. Están empapados y respiran con dificultad, agotados por la carrera, pechos que suben y bajan buscando aire con desesperación. El agua cae como una cortina y huele a tierra mojada, y el pelo de Hermione parece más oscuro, casi liso, pegado a su cabeza y su espalda con mechones sueltos que le caen sobre las mejillas y gotean a un ritmo constante encima del cuello desnudo y abajo, más abajo, en el escote al que se pega la camisa.

Está furiosa, igual que él. Furioso y harto, cansado de una tortura que sabe que se merece pero que no puede, sencillamente no puede soportar, porque _no es justo, joder_. No es justo que durante casi seis años haya sido el mejor amigo de la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts, que haya pateado el culo de quien osara a insultarla o considerarla de una raza inferior, que la haya salvado de trolls y basiliscos y haya intentado mejorar para contar con su aprobación. No es justo que la haya visto llorar y reír, gritar y suspirar, soñar y despertar, y que ahora tenga que quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un búlgaro cejijunto la engatusa con un uniforme de quidditch y cuatro años más.

No, no es justo. Y quiere hacérselo entender. No sabe lo que quiere y quiere cogerla de los hombros, cubrirla con su cuerpo y decirle que es suya y que no quiere compartirla con nadie más.

-¿Por qué te escribes con él?

-No empieces otra vez.

-Sólo dime…

-¡Cállate!

Hermione grita con la misma ira con que los truenos bombardean el cielo, desde un centro invisible y telúrico donde anida toda la furia del universo, donde se inquieta y se agita, hierve y explota.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- mojada y exhausta, a dos pasos de él y tan bonita que parece brillar en la luz amarillenta -. Viktor y yo somos amigos, esto es absurdo, francamente.

-¿Os besasteis?

Escupe la pregunta como si fuera leche agria, viene del fondo de su estómago y le corta la garganta, la dice con asco, con rabia, con rencor. Y con otra cosa que le fermenta la sangre y le sacude el pecho cuando se imagina a Krum con las manos en su pelo y los labios sobre los suyos.

Parece aturdida, a medio camino entre la risa y las lágrimas, al borde del grito.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Ron da un paso al frente y nota el miedo, puede olerlo, tensando sus músculos y paralizándola.

-Krum y tú¿os besasteis?

Parpadea perpleja, frunce el ceño, reflexiona. Aprieta los labios y sacude la cabeza con un escepticismo cansado que parece tener miles de años y le cambia la cara, la vuelve adulta y extraña, increíblemente preciosa.

-No sé qué pretendes con todo esto.

-Que me digas la verdad.

-¿La verdad? Está bien- sus ojos chispean -. Sí, nos besamos. La noche del baile, en el vestíbulo, detrás de una armadura. ¿Contento?

La violencia contenida lo sacude de arriba abajo mientras la tormenta la invoca con saña, luz, ruido y agua que cae en láminas frías y pesadas. Su voz es un gruñido caliente y oscuro que flota en el aire con las partículas de polvo.

-No.

La oye suspirar, frustrada y vencida, tan cansada como si hubiese cargado a su espalda toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Parece tan frágil, tan femenina, con la ropa empapada y las piernas desnudas y esa expresión confusa por la que resbalan las últimas gotas de agua, que Ron siente la anticipación en la boca del estómago y el pulso se le desboca y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ron?

Si alguna vez ha esperado una señal, tiene que ser esa. Ron no se para a pensar qué está haciendo, sólo borra la distancia por completo dando otro paso, la atrae hacia sí con una mano en la nuca y le invade la boca, labios que fuerzan y empujan. Necesita más y tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tiene que meter la lengua, y es entonces cuando la realidad se deshace y el suelo desaparece bajo sus pies, porque siente un ruidito, un gemido ronco sobre sus labios abiertos, y unas manos que tiemblan y se enredan cerca de sus sienes y que le envían latigazos a todo su cuerpo, forzando el flujo de su sangre hacia un único sitio.

Tiene miedo. De sí mismo y de qué pensará Hermione. De qué pasará después. Si está mal o está bien, si podrá controlarse, si ella quiere lo mismo que él. _Somos amigos, sueñas con ella, somos unos críos, no, ya no lo somos, es tu amiga, es una chica, ha gemido, como hacía por las noches_.

Saliva y sudor. Narices que chocan. Cabezas que buscan ángulos en los que acomodarse el uno al otro con ansiedad. Dedos y lenguas, en todas partes, en la mandíbula y el cuello y los contornos de las orejas. Ron busca el pelo empapado y deshace la coleta, libera los rizos larguísimos y se sumerge en ellos con ambas manos. La acerca más, se aprieta contra ella, y cuando nota los dientes en la yugular cree que es demasiado. Por eso se aparta un instante y la mira, los párpados caídos y la piel lustrosa de agua y sudor, y Ron se saca la camiseta por la cabeza sin pensar y la empuja contra la pared, aplastándola, dejando caer la boca abierta en la suya y enroscándose de nuevo con aquella lengua húmeda y tibia que lo vuelve todo borroso mientras lamen y muerden, chocan y esquivan, torpes y exigentes y llenos de algo que palpita y arde en sus venas como una magia primigenia que los guía por instinto.

Todo es rígido y blando, y cuando cree que está a punto de estallar nota su perfecto cuerpo de chica justo debajo de él, el corazón a punto de atravesarle el pecho y las piernas enredadas entre las suyas, los pequeños dedos entrelazados en la nuca, cosquilleando a veces sus hombros desnudos, palpando y apretando, deslizándose por el pecho, hirviéndole en la piel del abdomen hasta que no puede más y busca con los suyos los botones de la maldita camisa. Los besos se hunden y se alargan, provocan gemidos y Ron dibuja con la lengua la comisura de esa boca femenina.

Duele, arde. Carece de control. Mueve las caderas y la empala contra la pared al tiempo que el mundo se ilumina y la luz blanca congela la mirada vidriosa de Hermione y sus labios entreabiertos, sudada y mojada, sorprendida por primera vez en seis años por un Weasley demasiado alto que siempre ha creído que no la merecía.

**Viernes. 34º C**

Todo ha sido demasiado rápido. La tormenta, la discusión, el beso. Sin darse cuenta, estaba atrapada entre él y la pared, sometida y vulnerable bajo una boca atroz que aprisionaba su lengua sin descanso, llenándolo todo de esa intensidad masculina y nueva que la ha anulado y los ha convertido a ambos en un lío de brazos y piernas que se devora contra la pared.

Entonces lo nota, inmenso y caliente, real, duro, encima de la ropa. Y desde que ve el rayo hasta que oye el trueno sabe que han pasado un segundo y una eternidad, como cuando despertaba en la enfermería, desorientada y muerta de miedo hasta que lo oía respirar cerca de su cama.

El cielo brama, detiene el tiempo, despierta toda esa electricidad que late despacio en las entrañas de la tierra. Hermione la siente subir por sus piernas y bajar por su pecho hasta encontrarse en el mismo sitio sobre el que Ron acaba de moverse y que borra las aristas de la realidad, lo vuelve todo líquido y abrasador.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, las piernas de él entre las de ella, sujetando su cabeza desde la base del cuello con esas manos enormes y templadas, el pecho agitado. Tenso, fuerte, distinto y abrumador. El pelo largo y granate, mojado sobre los ojos, goteando en los músculos de los hombros y mezclando ese olor extraño, salino y húmedo, intenso y masculino, como la sensación febril de sus mejillas cada vez que la besa y raspa su delicada piel con el inicio de una barba que todavía no es adulta pero ya empieza a afeitarse por las mañanas, ahora lo sabe.

Ya no es ese niño inseguro con la variedad emocional de una cucharilla de té que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts hace casi seis años. Ahora es una presencia física y titánica que respira a un milímetro de su cara, demasiado real para soportarlo. _Tienes quince años, es Ron¿qué demonios has hecho, te ha besado, está guapo, sois amigos, está excitado_.

Se pregunta qué van a decirse, qué van a hacer a partir de ahora, si son amigos, si son otra cosa, si lo ha estropeado todo y han cometido una locura, _Circe bendita, eres una estúpida¿por qué has perdido el control?_. Se pregunta muchas cosas y ninguna tiene importancia, porque nota algo frío, frío y metálico robándole el aliento, cerca de su ombligo. No sabe cuándo se le abrió la camisa, pero lo que le roza la piel es el botón de los vaqueros de Ron y ahora lo único que quiere es desabrocharlo, por eso levanta la cabeza y le busca la boca mientras tantea los pantalones con dedos inexpertos. Lo siente gruñir y llevar las manos a la cintura, acercándola más y más. Botón. Cremallera. Las rodillas le tiemblan y siente algo pulsante allí donde se terminan sus piernas. El beso la marea y Hermione tiene que esforzarse por mantener el equilibrio y acariciarlo despacio, por encima del vaquero primero, abriendo poco a poco los pliegues de la tela y tocándolo después sobre los calzoncillos.

Jadea. No puede evitarlo. Está tan fascinada que ni siquiera siente vergüenza y Ron deja de besarla, gruñe, embiste, _joder_. Apoya las palmas de las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione. Baja la frente sudorosa hasta la suya y puede ver cómo aprieta los párpados y tensa la mandíbula a dos centímetros de su cara, siente el aliento en el borde de los labios mientras sigue acariciándolo, de abajo arriba, cada vez más rápido, notando cómo empuja contra su mano mientras murmura, _Merlín, joder, sigue, no pares_.

Se recupera en silencio, frente contra frente. Los resoplidos le agitan el flequillo demasiado largo y el estómago de Hermione da volteretas cuando la mira con ojos oscuros y turbios en los que se está librando una batalla que no habla de vencedores y vencidos, sino de furia, pasión y victoria.

Un fogonazo, un estruendo. La lluvia cae sin descanso y el cobertizo se carga de electricidad que le estalla en el pecho cuando siente una mano en la cara interna del muslo y baja, hormiguea, los labios trazando la línea de su mandíbula mientras la otra mano le abarca el vientre con toda la palma, los dedos extendidos hasta rozar el borde de las costillas. Siente la lengua en el hueco de la clavícula, sube por el cuello al mismo tiempo que las manos, que se cuelan bajo la tela y arrancan un gemido que desaparece dentro de la boca de Ron. Su mano es enorme bajo el sujetador y Hermione no sabe qué hace, no sabe qué pasa, no sabe si está bien o mal y no le importa, porque las manos se han colado dentro de sus pantalones y están buscando debajo del algodón y no puede pensar, labios, lengua, dedos, Ron, tocándola, besándola.

Cierra los ojos y se pierde en la textura de su lengua mientras cree que va a estrellarse como un meteorito. Todo arde, se condensa y explota, y Hermione tiene vértigo y la sensación de que levita y cae, con el corazón en la boca y un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal mientras Ron no deja de besarla y una voz hiela la lluvia, convirtiéndola en agujas de cristal que se rompen en pedazos contra el suelo.

-¡Niños!

La señora Weasley nunca le ha parecido tan inoportuna.

Se apartan de un salto, como dos potrillos encabritados. Piensa en cien excusas a un tiempo y se peina con los dedos de forma automática sin darse cuenta de que tiene la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado. Mira en torno a sí misma y ve con alivio que no hay nadie, pero después se horroriza porque Ron tampoco está, _Merlín_, lo ha echado todo a perder y no debió

-¡Ahora vamos!

El pelirrojo grita por la ventana, las manos apoyadas en el alféizar, dándole la espalda y mostrando todos esos músculos que se están formando y cada día parecen más sólidos, más amenazantes.

Cuando se da la vuelta, Hermione siente que toda la sangre de su cuerpo viaja hasta su cara, nota el calor en la nuca, en frío en la espalda empapada, la humedad entre las piernas. Tiene un millón de preguntas y ninguna respuesta, y está muerta de miedo porque no sabe si a Ron le pasa lo mismo o si piensa que todo se ha fastidiado y que nunca podrán volver a ser amigos, que nunca serán ninguna cosa.

El pulso se arremolina en sus oídos cuando lo ve acercarse, uno, dos pasos, zancadas descomunales que los dejan a un palmo de distancia y que se esfuma cuando él baja la cabeza hasta su boca en un beso caliente y flexible, que estalla en el cobertizo con un sonido elástico cuando se rompe y le deja unas cosquillas suaves en los labios y las piernas.

No dicen nada. El eco de un trueno retumba a lo lejos y Hermione lo ve avanzar hasta la puerta, sujetándose la cinturilla de los vaqueros desabrochados con una mano mientras con la otra coge la camiseta que estaba en el suelo, empapada y llena de polvo y suciedad. Cuando se agacha, los tendones se flexionan, la fuerza vuelve a estar ahí, nervuda y creciente, niños que cambian y un día se despiertan y ya no son niños, como el calor que burbujea, se evapora, explota y desaparece después de una tormenta.

Todo tiene su punto de ebullición, ese límite que se sobrepasa y transforma la materia, convierte lo líquido en vapor. El agua hierve a 100 grados, el mercurio a 356, el papel de los libros de Hermione a 233.

La piel se inflama y todo cambia.

Despertar, sentir, crecer.

Algo muere y algo nace a la temperatura a la que arde el cuerpo.

34 grados.

**(fin)**

5/5/05

Final del formulario


End file.
